1. Field of the Invention
The present invention proceeds from a micromechanical component.
2. Description of Related Art
Micromechanical components of this kind are generally known. The published German patent application document DE 197 19 779 A1, for example, discloses an acceleration sensor having an oscillating structure suspended movably on a substrate and deflectable in one direction on the basis of an acceleration action, and evaluation means for sensing an acceleration-related deflection of the oscillating structure. Disadvantageously, however, no provision is made for sensing, with a single acceleration sensor, acceleration actions parallel to a plurality of directions that are perpendicular to one another. Multi-channel acceleration measurement therefore requires the use of a plurality of such acceleration sensors that are oriented differently from one another.